


Bringing bees successfully through the winter

by Snehvide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoying bee, Caring Dean Winchester, Fever, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Infection, Injury Recovery, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s11e17 Red Meat, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dean Winchester, Recovery, Sam Winchester Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sick Sam Winchester, Stitches
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snehvide/pseuds/Snehvide
Summary: C’è un’ape alla finestra, batte continuamente contro il vetro.Il suo ronzio, unito al picchettare, è la prima cosa che Sam sente quando riapre gli occhi.Lo sentiva anche prima, in realtà – ma il suo cervello arroventato aveva altro di cui occuparsi, piuttosto che associare quel suono a qualcosa..[Post 11x17 - Red Meat] - [Hurt/Comfort a manetta] - [Hurt!Sam/Caring!Dean]





	Bringing bees successfully through the winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Betta3x9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/gifts).



**_Bringing bees successfully through the winter_ **

****

C’è un’ape alla finestra, batte continuamente contro il vetro.  
Il suo ronzio, unito al picchettare, è la prima cosa che Sam sente quando riapre gli occhi.   
Lo sentiva anche prima, in realtà – ma il suo cervello arroventato aveva altro di cui occuparsi, piuttosto che associare quel suono a qualcosa.   
Giungeva alle sue orecchie solo un suono bianco, continuo, intervallato solo dai vari  _‘toc’, ‘toc’, ‘toc’_  irregolari che lo rendeva, in qualche modo, fastidioso.   
Sono stati proprio quei colpetti, forse, ad aver fatto la differenza. Potevano essere qualsiasi cosa – un leprecano che bussa alla finestra per chiedere della panna in cambio della risposta al caso appena risolto, ad esempio: perché, a giudicare dal modo in cui ogni centimetro del corpo gli fa male, è abbastanza sicuro ci sia stato un caso, anche se non ricorda assolutamente quale.  Nella sua mente vagano immagini confuse, e il ronzio di quell’ape non aiuta. Quei ‘ _toc’, ‘toc’, ‘toc’_  non aiutano, e non sa perché. Sa solo che sente qualcosa sotto le unghie; una sensazione sgradevole e orribile;  qualcosa gli suggerisce che tutto ciò che vorrebbe e  _dovrebbe_  fare sia urlare. Gonfiare il proprio petto e urlare. Ma non sa perché. Sa soltanto che il solo passaggio dell’aria attraverso la trachea gli basta per capire che non è una buona idea, visto che, per qualche ragione, sente la propria gola spezzata a metà.  Urlare equivarrebbe a sentire altro dolore, e  _non è una buona idea_.  
Anche quel modo di respirare – quel crescendo di incomprensibile panico che vorrebbe convincerlo di quanto sarebbe opportuno cedere a quei respiri veloci, profondi, iperventilanti – no, non è una buona idea.   
Fa tutto malissimo, non è per niente una buona idea.  
Se ne starà lì, buono. Fisserà l’ape che batte alla finestra, e cercherà nei suoi movimenti scoordinati qualcosa che lo calmi, che annienti quelle orrende sensazioni che non sa spiegarsi.   
  
Richiude gli occhi senza quasi accorgersene, il ‘ _toc’, ‘toc’, ‘toc’_  è adesso su un altro livello di realtà.   
Su un altro universo.   
Non è più un’ape, sono dei passi. Lenti, incerti. Scricchiolano su un pavimento di legno rustico.  
Il ronzio non è un  _bzzzzz_  prodotto dalle ali, il suono forma frasi di senso compiuto.

_Lui non ti abbandonerà mai._  
  
Dietro le sue palpebre, vi è adesso un volto – due occhi blu sbarrati che, nella penombra gialla di un lume, lo fissano. Terrorizzati.

_Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace._  
  
E fanculo al dolore, Sam urla.  _O qualcosa del genere._

“Sam!”   
  
Le mani di Dean sulle sue scapole, sul collo ad allontanare le sue, a staccarne le dita con forza.  
  
“Hey!” tuona baritonale. Il viso stanco di suo fratello levita sul suo, le sopracciglia crucciate, la fronte corrugata dalla preoccupazione. “Sammy!?”  
  
Sam aspira tra i denti, ha il fuoco in corpo,  _in_   _ogni singolo centimetro_  di corpo.   
Quello che Dean ricerca, quello che Dean non può vedere.   
Fallo smettere, vorrebbe dirgli. Ma impedirgli di riportare le mani sul suo collo sembra essere tutto ciò di cui a Dean importi – serra i polsi tra le mani, li slogherà se non smetterà di tentare di divincolarsi dalla sua presa.  
  
“Sam, sono io! Va tutto bene!” I  _‘va tutto bene’_  di Dean sono più forti di qualsiasi febbre, di qualsiasi orrore.  
  
“Va tutto bene...” Si rilassa prima ancora che il suo cervello lo registri. Il _‘toc’, ‘toc’, ‘toc’_ torna a farsi sentire.   
È di nuovo un’ape che batte al vetro di una finestra, nient’altro.   
  
“Hai di nuovo la febbre...” constata deluso. La mano di Dean sul suo collo ha un tocco differente, ma non gli piace comunque, e forse Dean lo sa. Lo immagina.   
La ragione è su quei punti doloranti che va a toccare piano, su quelle parti che riesce a vedere sollevandogli il mento verso sinistra, poi verso destra.  
Mugugna qualcosa che il ronzio dell’ape censura.   
  
“La prossima volta che ti verrà in mente di seguire un caso il giorno dopo essere  _stato quasi ammazzato_ , ricordami di spezzarti le gambe, Sam.”  
  
Adesso rammenta qualcosa. Era sul giornale: Prineville, Oregon, ragazza di sedici anni sparita nel 1967 fa improvvisamente ritorno a casa. Ed ha ancora sedici anni.   
Sei ore dopo essere stato dimesso, ha convinto suo fratello a fare dietro front e andare a vedere.   
  
Chiude gli occhi alla mano di Dean sulla sua fronte. Vi è della rabbia in quel tocco, ma sa che non è niente di personale: Dean è arrabbiato con se stesso, come al solito.   
La mano viene presto sostituita con una pezza umida e ghiacciata, altrettanto arrabbiata.

A quel punto, anche l’ape si incazza. Lo punge allo stomaco, in un punto in cui ha già un inferno.   
Riapre di scatto gli occhi, soffia rumorosamente, geme.   
  
“Punturina,” annuncia in ritardo Dean, una piccola vendetta. L’ape è ancora sul vetro. Lei non c’entra.

 “Ti si sono riaperti i punti, devo richiuderli.” Non ci ha messo niente quella zombie a saltargli addosso e strappare i punti ‘ _professional grade’_  della dottoressa Kessler.   
  
“Perché la lidocaina?” Una voce rauca e metallica, dolorosamente trascinata fuori da una trachea distrutta. Non la riconoscerebbe neanche come sua.  
  
Dean solleva un sopracciglio, continua a spingere lo stantuffo. Il viso si tinge di sarcasmo. “Avevi voglia di urlare?”

Anche volendo, non potrebbe farlo. Tira un profondo sospiro, si arrende.   
Il  _‘toc’, ‘toc’, ‘toc’_ riempie di nuovo il silenzio.  _Dannata ape._  
  
“C’è una famiglia nella camera accanto, gente a posto. Non credo sia il caso di spaventarli con le tue urla, no?”  _Certo_.   
  
Dean armeggia sul suo stomaco con la concentrazione di un medico militare consumato. La febbre dona alla sua figura una sorta di nebbiolina, come una cornice – che, se unita al vapore che solleva ad ogni fiato, lo fa sembrare davvero un soldato in trincea.  
  
Sam rabbrividisce. Suo fratello ha fatto davvero del suo meglio per sottrarre alle coperte solo la parte del suo addome interessata, ma la febbre è alta, e sta probabilmente perdendo altro sangue, e ha freddo.   
Sta davvero congelando. Proprio come in  _quel rifugio_ , insieme a Corbin.   
  
Il battere dei suoi denti diventa un tutt’uno con il ronzio dell’ape.  
  
“Hey.”   
  
Si ritrova di nuovo faccia a faccia con Dean. Non sa spiegarsi perché abbia poggiato adesso la propria mano sulla sua spalla (che fa anche male, tra l’altro – lussazione?).   
“Ho quasi finito,” ribadisce, e attende un segnale da sua parte sua, un cenno d’assenso, un okay per continuare.   
Esamina il suo sguardo, scannerizza il suo volto, ispeziona i suoi tratti da cima a fondo.   
  
“Stai bene?” chiede, infine. Forse sta tremando un po’ troppo. Forse non è solo la febbre, il sangue, il voler imitare quell’ape che tanto insiste a voler uscire.

Sam ingoia un bolo di saliva amara, strizza il viso in una smorfia – deglutire fa un male cane.   
Annuisce. Dean lo imita come di riflesso.  “Okay.”

Un’altra stretta sulla sua spalla, poi torna al lavoro.

“In questa bettola i riscaldamenti funzionano di merda, ma il posto non è così male.”   
Chiude l’ultimo punto, disinfetta ancora, copre la sua opera d’arte con un grosso cerotto.

“Restiamo qui un paio di giorni, almeno sino a quando non ti sarai rimesso un po’.”   
Riporta il piumone al suo posto, tira gli angoli, lo rassetta per bene intorno a Sam.  
  
“Non è niente. Domani starò già meglio, Dean.”   
  
“Col cazzo.” Gli infila un termometro sotto un braccio, prima di iniettare qualcosa all’interno della flebo che non sapeva nemmeno di avere.   
“Non so come tu abbia fatto a convincermi a seguirti in questo caso, ma questa volta vinco io, Sam. E giuro su Dio che non ti muoverai da questo letto se prima non ti riterrò pronto per farlo. Sono stato chiaro?”  
  
Non è un tono contestabile, quello usato. Né Sam avrebbe la forza di provare a farlo, sia chiaro. Si limita a voltare la testa dall’altro lato del letto, tornare a fissare la finestra con l’ape che insiste per uscire.   
Sono più o meno nella stessa situazione, adesso.

“Considerala una vacanza. Non sarà così male.” Ha già addolcito il tono, come ogni qualvolta il senso di colpa torna a divorarlo. Si siede su di un angolo del letto, recupera il termometro dal suo braccio. Ciò che vede non gli piace. Allunga una mano verso la bacinella con il ghiaccio sul comodino, ravviva l’acqua dalla pezza sulla sua fronte.  
  
“Hai bisogno di tempo, Sam.” Nonostante il cervello fritto, qualcosa suggerisce a Sam che il singolare usato nella frase di suo fratello sia un errore. Lascia che Dean raccolga con gli angoli della pezza il sudore freddo accumulatosi nell’incavo delle spalle, agli angoli delle orecchie, dietro la nuca (evita appositamente di toccare il collo).

“Avresti potuto avere davvero una jacuzzi nella mia stanza.” Sam accenna un sorriso.

Dean fa spallucce. “Non sarebbe stato divertente farlo senza poter vedere la tua reazione.”  
  
“Giusto.”  
  
“Giusto.”

Dean si ricava uno spazio accanto a lui, allunga le gambe sul piumone. Accende la tv.  


La margherita sul tavolo del cucinino fa cambiare idea anche all’ape.  


**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> \- Regalo di compleanno per una mia amica (Betta3x9). Partecipa al Wincestare Cattive Come Sam Advent Calendar con il prompt #Febbre.
> 
> \- Betata da Orchidea Phantasma. Grazie infinite <3.
> 
> \- Potrebbe avere presto un sequel, ma shhhhh.
> 
> \- Grazie infinite per la lettura! <3 
> 
> Se vi piace l’Hurt/Comfort, venite a trovarci sull’Hurt/Comfort Italia! :D  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/


End file.
